


[Cover art] there's probably a word for it in unmodified sumerian by pathopharmacology

by einzwitterion



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einzwitterion/pseuds/einzwitterion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for pathopharmacology's "there's probably a word for it in unmodified sumerian" and rhea's podfic of the same.</p>
<p>Summary: It’s weirdly flattering, in a way, that Cecil can wax rhapsodic about his very cells...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Cover art] there's probably a word for it in unmodified sumerian by pathopharmacology

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [there's probably a word for it in unmodified sumerian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/895981) by [patho (ghostsoldier)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsoldier/pseuds/patho). 
  * Inspired by [there's probably a word for it in unmodified sumerian by pathopharmacology [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/935567) by [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314). 



> Cover art for ["there's probably a word for it in unmodified sumerian"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/895981), written by pathopharmacology and [podficced by Rhea](http://archiveofourown.org/works/935567). The smaller version is 300x300 pixels and is sized appropriately for podbook covers and mp3 files. Thank you to [Patho](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsoldier/profile) and [Rhea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/profile) for permission to create this transformative work as stated in their blanket permission statements. Sources for images: [mushroom cloud](http://uncyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mushroom-Cloud.jpg), [Sumerian text](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Sumerian_26th_c_Adab.jpg), [red blood cells](http://www.macroevolution.net/hemoglobin-toxicity.html#.UmscwFP9XKc)
> 
> To add this art to a previously downloaded file in iTunes: Right-click on the appropriate track and select "Get Info." Navigate to the "Artwork" tab and click on "Add..." to select artwork to be assigned to the file. For instructions for other programs, please consult Dr. Google.

MP3/Podbook cover size:


End file.
